Are You Ready Yet?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's a perfect Friday night, and Justin's ready for a night on the town. But only if a certain Queen Bee could get herself ready for the occasion! Can an impatient Justin take the stress as long as he can? Short J/H oneshot.


**"Are You Ready Yet?"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own Total Drama, or any of its characters whatsoever. This is a short Heather/Justin story I came up with, and I hope you'll like it.**

**P.S.: Check out some stories by my good friend AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher's stories. It may not be good, but his stories are actually very fun to read. So I suggest you check him out. Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

It seemed very clear for a Friday night. The breeze was amazing, the temperature was just right, the sounds of cars flooding the streets on a cool Calgary night, and the perfect atmosphere for a perfect romantic date.

Inside of a rich mansion around a wealthy neighborhood was everything a millionaire could ever dream of. The finest sports cars, a huge swimming pool, two gold statues of palm trees surrounding the guest room and the largest collection of wines there ever was. The entire house was made into a Hawaiian paradise.

But unfortunately, not everyone was in the mood.

Inside the master bedroom, a handsome Hawaiian with messy black hair and decked out in a full tuxedo was resting on the bed he and his wife shared. His wife on the other hand, was busy choosing out earrings she wanted to wear for the occasion. Through the Hawaiian's blue eyes, she looked just as gorgeous the minute he saw her. With that marvelous long raven-black hair flowing through her sparkling black dress, she had enough style to become a model herself.

Suddenly, Justin was growing restless of which earrings Heather wanted to wear. He grew so restless that he wanted to rest his eyes a little, just so he could make time go faster.

A few seconds from his little nap forced Heather's voice to awaken him.

"JUSTIN!"

Suddenly, the male model leaped out of bed in surprise. He soon wiped his eyes and faced Heather head-on.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up!" Justin shouted out. "What is it, babe?"

Getting his attention, Heather held out two sets of earrings in both of her hands. The earrings with the single Ruby jewel were on the left and the other earrings with the single Onyx jewel were on the right.

"Justin, I need your opinion," Heather replied. "Which earrings are better? The red ones or the black ones?"

"I got no idea..." Justin muttered, thinking clearly about her decision. "Maybe the red ones?"

Hearing this from him, Heather raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Because I think the black earrings look better on me instead."

"Yes, whatever suits you," Justin hesistated. "Now can we at least go? We're supposed to meet Geoff and Bridgette over at that fancy French restaurant in 20 minutes."

"Don't be hasty, Justin," Heather snarled. "It takes time to get these earrings on. What do you want me to do, stab my ears the easy way? Just give me 5 minutes, and we'll go, all right?"

"Okay..." Justin sighed.

As Heather went back upstairs to put her earrings on, Justin collapsed on the couch. Maybe a nice 5-minute nap would do him the trick.

_**-20 Minutes Later-**_

Justin started to shake out of impatience. What on earth was taking Heather so long with those earrings? She promised him that she'd be down there in 5 minutes with those Onyx-colored earrings, but she never came down. To keep his patience calm and collected, Justin shouted from downstairs.

"HEATHER, ARE YOU READY YET? IT'S WAY PAST 5 MINUTES!"

"I was ready until my damn high-heel shoe broke off on me," Heather exclaimed. "Can you help me look for another pair?"

Justin sighed. He looked at the clock already, which was now 6:20 at the time. All it took was a very long 20-minute drive to get to the restaurant and back. With all this patience, there was no way both Heather and Justin could make it in time.

But he couldn't let her down. He had to run out of his couch and go upstairs, just so he could look for a fresh pair of high heels.

Luckily, all he found was a stunning pair of white high-heel shoes standing near the bedroom. He quickly grabbed them, and as soon as he got to the door, he threw them to Heather.

"Here you go," Justin quickly replied, "Put them on, get dressed, and let's get the hell out of here."

"You can't throw my shoes like that," Heather snapped at him. "Besides, that's not the pair of shoes I wanted!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm aching to eat so bad!" Justin whined.

"Justin, I need calm quiet patience to get ready," Heather said in a calm voice, "I don't need to be in a hurry, you know. I need the patience so I can look good."

"But your patience is wasting us time," Justin spoke back. "And having to wait for you so long makes me form wrinkles on my perfect face. By the time you're done, we'll already be late, Geoff and Bridgette would eat without us, and without a meal, I'll end up looking like some starving child from Africa!"

"Look, if you're growing impatient," Heather rolled her eyes. "Just call Geoff and Bridgette and tell them we'll be a little late. As for me, I'll find another pair of shoes myself."

"Fine." He said in a huff.

As Heather went to the closet for another pair of high heels, Justin stood in the hallway, dialing up Geoff's cell number. After several seconds of waiting, Geoff's voice came through.

_"Hey Justin,"_ Geoff spoke. _"How's it going?"_

"I'm still back at the house," Justin sighed. "Apparently, Heather's having a tough time getting ready and it's gonna take us even longer than we expected. Can you make sure to hold our seats until we get there?"

_"Sure man,"_ Geoff nodded. _"Anything for a friend. By the way, they got these rocking Eclairs covered in vanilla ice cream and topped with chocolate and caramel. If you and Heather come, you should try some. They're that delicious."_

"I see," Justin replied. "We're gonna try to make it as fast as we can, man. Later."

_"Peace!"_ Geoff exclaimed, hanging up.

After Justin did the same, he shouted once again.

"HEATHER, YOU FIND THOSE SHOES YET?"

"As a matter of fact," Heather paused for a second, "I have!"

"Finally..." Justin rolled his eyes in relief.

But before he could grab the keys, Heather's voice rang again.

"Can you put them on for me?"

However, impatience and irritation soon filled Justin's mind yet again. He didn't know when to blow up or explode. But he wouldn't do both, since stress was bad for him and it would form wrinkles on his beautiful face. So he made a wise decision by staying calm.

"Sure, honey." Justin smiled, walking upstairs.

When he got upstairs, she saw Heather sitting on the bed with her left leg over her right in a seductive fashion.

"Come be a dear and put them on for me," Heather spoke sweetly, but then her teeth gritted angrily. "And don't try to shove it in my foot..."

"Don't try to shove it in my foot," Justin muttered, mocking her voice a little. "I got something else I wanna shove..."

"What was that?!" Heather said, raising her voice.

"Nothing..." He rolled his eyes.

Like the prince charming that he was, Justin grabbed the high-heeled shoe, and gently slid it in Heather's foot. Her left foot felt a warm feeling from the delicate footwear, basically because of the special gel lining that made her feet melt like fudge. And after that, Justin went after the right foot. So far, Heather's entire feet felt like a million tiny fish kisses thanks to those shoes.

"Now that's better..." Heather smiled.

"Good," Justin nodded hesistantly. "Now can we go already?"

"Oh, fine." Heather snarled a little. "You're such a big baby sometimes."

After she grabbed her purse, she left the bedroom as soon as Justin shut the door behind him. As they were going downstairs, Heather looked around her purse. She then realized that she forgot something.

"Oh crap, I forgot my chapstick," Heather groaned. "Justin, can you grab me the chapstick?"

"But Heather, my brilliant 12-pack abs needs food now! Searching only wastes time!" The Hawaiian complained.

"Well, boo-frickin-hoo," Heather snarled. "There's no way I'm going to a restaurant with lips chapper than an dog's shriveled butt! Be a dear and get me the chapstick, will you?"

The anger was slowly rising inside the male model. Justin was really starting to become more of a lackey than a fiancee. Yet, the stress was still bad for him. After another deep breath, Justin replied nicely to Heather's request.

"Of course, honey."

He began walking gently to their bedroom, only to run around the room searching for Heather's chapstick. The one place Justin was searching was Heather's makeup cabinet. Not wasting any time, Justin started throwing away her lipsticks in order to find the thing Heather needed quickly.

"YOU BETTER PICK UP THE REST OF MY LIPSTICKS WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" Heather shouted from downstairs.

"GOT IT, BABE!" Justin shouted back.

After several seconds of throwing lipstick around, Justin finally managed to find the chapstick. Why on earth would Heather keep chapstick under a dogpile of lipstick? Maybe she couldn't risk losing her lipstick on the outside. Yeah, that was pretty much it.

However, Justin forgot the pieces of lipstick he threw away on the floor. Already losing time as it is, he dragged the hundred pieces of lipstick under the bed and started closing the door behind him.

While Heather was looking at her compact mirror, Justin tossed her the lipstick as he was walking downstairs.

Catching it, Heather looked at him in annoyance, "You didn't have to throw it to me, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I've already wasted too much time," The Hawaiian replied. "By now, we now wasted almost an entire hour to get ready!"

"Well, at least were ready now," Heather rolled his eyes, "You have the wetnaps?"

"Got it." Justin said.

"Breath mints?"

"Got that too."

"Dental floss?"

"That's there, too."

"Cell phone just in case of emergencies?"

"Yeppers..."

"Eye Drops?"

"Yep..." Justin said, gritting his teeth.

"Cold sore remove-"

"Yes Heather, all of it is there," Justin said at the moment. "Can we please go, now? I can't take it anymore!"

Heather was annoyed that Justin cut her off like that. It seems her patience had increased Justin's irritation much further. Not having to see him irritated for longer, Heather decided to cut him a break for once.

"Fine," Heather replied before giving Justin a kiss on the lips. "Let's go."

Following her command, Justin finally grabbed the keys and headed out the door as Heather followed his way.

But when Justin past one of the living room mirrors...

...he noticed something disturbing on his face! Alarmed, he approached the mirror and looked closely at his kisser.

"Oh no," Justin gasped. "I got a zit on my chin! That's not good at all!"

"So what?" Heather shrugged, "It's just one single zit! You can get rid of it after were finished with dinner!"

Justin suddenly looked at her with a mixture of horror and shock.

"There's not gonna even be a dinner," Justin pointed at his zit. "I've got a frickin' zit the size of the moon itself! I can't go out looking like I've grew a second twin out of my face!"

"Are you kidding me?" Heather scoffed. "I've been waiting to go to this French restaurant for some time now and you wanna back out all because of a little stupid crappy pimple on your chin?!"

"It's just not worth it," The Hawaiian shook his head. "It's best if you go without me."

Heather couldn't exactly believe the outburst Justin was having now. Rolling her eyes, she decided to go without him.

"Fine!" Heather shouted. "Have fun being alone with your damn moon-shaped zit, you baby!"

After Heather took the keys from Justin's hands, she slammed the door on his pretty face, which left him sulking around like a little pansy. It was gonna take forever to get that zit away from his face, which meant a very long time. And to think he was stressful over Heather getting ready for a date.

As the Queen Bee got inside the Corvette she and Justin owned together, she muttered to herself something she would've regretted doing in the first place:

"I knew I should've married Alejandro when I had the chance..."

* * *

**Well, you had to expect Justin freaking over a single zit. That's so him.**

**Anyway, you know what to do from here! So, later!**


End file.
